A multi-band communication device traditionally refers to a communication device operable in at least two different frequency bands. The device typically uses multiple independently-operating radio modules to communicate in each of these different frequency bands. Each radio module operates independently and includes its own independent radio frequency (RF) processor and baseband processor. For instance, multi-mode handsets, such as a Code Division Multiple Access-Time Division Multiple Access-Global System for Mobile communication (CDMA-TDMA-GSM) handset, may have partial or complete implementations of all three radio modules and corresponding implementations of three RF stages. In such handsets only one of the radio modules is operated at any given time for communicating user information (e.g., a packet burst or stream of control/signaling information and/or user data).
A hand-off procedure (sometimes also referred to as a hand-over procedure) can be performed to switch from one radio module to another radio module. During a hand-off, the transmission of user information can be switched from one radio module operating over a first communication link to the other radio module operating over a second communication link.
Notwithstanding these advances, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques for utilizing the capacity of the different radio modules in such multi-mode devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.